Episode 7878 (14th July 2017)
Plot Rhona wakes up on the sofa cuddled up to Paddy to the sounds of someone knocking at the door. Robert has spent the night at Brook Cottage and is pining after Aaron. Diane states the most important thing is Aaron stops hurting himself but Robert refuses to allow Aaron to leave him. DC Osborne calls round to Smithy Cottage to talk to Rhona about the trial. Rhona is floored when DC Osborne reveal Pierce's defence have submitted the sex rape as evidence. In the pub, Debbie tells Rebecca that Robert and Aaron have split up. Rebecca suggests there is still a spark between Debbie and Ross, which she denies. Dan asks Chrissie about hiring Home Farm for Kerry's fortieth birthday but Chrissie suggests it's out of Dan's price range and they're all booked up anyway. Kerry wants to make her birthday a night to remember but Dan isn't happy about the prices some of the venues are charging. Rhona is devastated that the sex tape will be used in evidence and questions if they can stop it. DC Osborne explains Pierce's defence strategy is to say that they were adventurous in bed and that she only came up the rape claim to end the marriage as she was still in love with her ex-husband. Adam offers to take Aaron out to try to take his mind of Robert. Robert receives a text from Aaron asking to met in the pub later. Robert is adamant he can sort things with Aaron. Chrissie is surprised to learn that Lachlan has taken on Finn as his personal assistant. Ross has managed to persuade Jools to hire the Bentley again next week. From Debbie's reaction, Rebecca works out that Ross slept with Jools and suggests to Ross to be focusing his attentions on someone closer to home. Rhona fills Vanessa in on DC Osborne's visit but it ends up making Rhona even more stressed and she snaps at Vanessa. Vanessa tells Marlon about the latest developments. Paddy wants to check up on Rhona but Vanessa advises him not to. Ross approaches Debbie and tells her that him and Jools were a one off. Paddy checks up on Rhona. Rhona feels cheap for having sex on tape but Paddy reminds her it wasn't for public viewing so she has nothing to be ashamed of, stating Pierce is trying to rattle her by using every trick in the book. Paddy manages to get Rhona to calm down and even laugh so she asks him to stay at Smithy Cottage again tonight as she feels safe with him around. Victoria informs Rebecca that Robert and Aaron are meeting up later. Rebecca hates being the bad guy in the situation, fearing Aaron will stop Robert being involved in the baby's life. Vanessa and Tracy joke about the lengths Frank will go to in an attempt to win Megan back. Aaron informs Robert that he's going to visit Chas and Liv but remains adamant he and Robert are over. Robert insists Aaron needs him but Aaron corrects him by saying he needs to get well. Robert begs Aaron not to go, stating he'll never let him down again. Aaron leaves. Tracy suggests Dan holds Kerry's birthday party in the shop. Rhona gives Paddy an innocent hug to say goodnight, unaware there is someone is taking pictures of them from the bushes. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh Guest cast *DC Osborne - Buckso Dhillon-Woolley Locations *Smithy Cottage - Living room, kitchen and master bedroom *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen and car park *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Grange - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,010,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes